Ichirin no Hana
by FanimeScribbler
Summary: A short songfic about the 3rd Bleach Opening. POV alternates regularly.


Ichirin no Hana

Disclaimer: UNFAIR!!! Stop demanding me to do this!!!!! Stop making us rub it in our own faces!!! ...I don't own Bleach... :'(

Summary: A short songfic about the 3rd Bleach Opening.

I have always _loved _the 3rd Bleach opening – it fit the anime perfectly at that time and has so much meaning to it!!! I needed to write a serious fanfic anyways, so I tried this in the middle of the night – which is why this one is so slapdash...sorry! It probably isn't anything great, but please –

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I will promise that my next oneshot willbe infinitely superior to this one! D

* * *

_You are the only "you"_

_There is no such thing as your replacement_

_Don't wilt away, single flower_

* * *

Rukia sat by the window, her thin body, grown even more thin by her imprisonment in the Senzaikyuu, curled up tightly. Gazing out the window, she looked sadly at the bird that twittered outside her window. A single lock of hair dropped down over her eyes, her sad violet eyes.

"Ichigo..." she whispered. She wanted to scream, wanted to know whether he was _alive_.

_If he's dead...it's my fault. __Again._

A face – so similar to Ichigo's – flashed in her mind's eye. An age-old scream re-echoed in her ears. And her heart trembled again.

She wished the memories of night, blood, despair would stop pouring down like the rain.

_

* * *

You are a flower _

_That bloomed in a dark shadow_

_Even though you're in a place you didn't wish to be,_

_You can't move because of your roots_

_Just spit out your closed feelings_

* * *

Once out of eyesight of any other shinigami, Renji let his pent up feelings loose.

"Why does it have to be her?" Renji swore and stabbed Zabimaru into the ground, leaning on its hilt heavily. The image of Rukia, looking so thin, so weak, so fragile, remained etched into his eyelids, even when he closed his eyes shut and willed all thought to disappear.

He thought back to their childhood – the days when he and Rukia were closer than siblings. She was so strong then; a bossy, weird tomboy who could beat the shit out of them at the drop of a hat. She was so radiant and _alive._ Now...she might as well be dead.

And it was all that ryoka's fault.

_

* * *

I'll accept all your pain and suffering _

_So please don't cry_

_Please smile, single flower_

_

* * *

It's my fault __Rukia's__ in this mess. I've got to save her...no matter who gets in my way..._

He continued to run, despite the distance. He continued to fight, no matter the enemies. He _would _save her, even if he had to drag her protesting body every step of the way back home.

_

* * *

I want to see your innocent figure_

_That looked as if it were about to wilt, one more time_

_I want to become your strength_

_Even if there comes a time _

_When the whole world becomes our enemy _

_I'll protect you_

* * *

"Oi, Kurosaki Ichigo..." Renji looked the ryoka in the eye. _Such a strong, determined gaze..._ he hated that gaze."How do you plan on saving Rukia?"

"How to save her...?" The orange-haired ryoka said slowly, as if not quite understanding what Renji was asking. _What a dumbass..._

"Even if you defeat me now..." Renji started. He chose his words carefully, savouring them before releasing them onto the insolent child. This human had gotten Rukia into this mess in the first place – what right did he have to show up claiming to be able to save her?

He was not expecting the ryoka to yell back so passionately, so...confidently.

"How many captains there are? And how many vice-captains there are? What the hell does it have to do with me?! I'll fight'em no matter what! If they dare to try and stop me, then I'll defeat them all!"

_

* * *

Even if there comes a time _

_When the whole world becomes our enemy _

_I'll protect you_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT..._

_TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER_

_You are the only "you" _

_Till now and from now on_

_Even if there comes a time_

_When the whole world becomes your enemy _

_I'll protect you_

_So don't give up, single flower_

_

* * *

-__elegant__, lithe, she swooped into his room, dark as night –_

_-__she__ whipped out her hand: " MAKE A SCENE AND DIE"-_

_-"Killing hollows isn't really killing them" –_

_-like a child, she held out her juice box. __"__Ichigo__ Open it!"-_

_-__her__ back turned, she walked away, leaving him in the rain-_

A thousand memories of her remained. Even when he expected it least, the thought of her would pop into his mind and nag him (much like the real one). She was gone from his life – but he wasn't gonna leave it that way. His last memory of her would _not _be of that night.

He would protect her – that face, that smile, that laugh.

He would not let that lone flower wilt.

_

* * *

YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT..._

_TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER_

* * *

Well? Good? If not, I'm sorry... TT I might do a better version of this some other day.

I decided to put the lyrics in English so it'd be easier to relate it to the fanfic. Sorry for any people who would've preferred the Japanese!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** I am forever grateful to you if you do D


End file.
